


The most beautiful smile I ever saw

by Musical_Trash_Aimee



Series: Writing prompts (Multi-Fandoms) [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, bad, convan, how does one tag, just quick, treebros, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Trash_Aimee/pseuds/Musical_Trash_Aimee
Summary: A prompt from my book of prompts.Evan talks about Connors smile





	The most beautiful smile I ever saw

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be good. I'm writing these these to improve my writing for class. Any grammar or spelling mistakes if you could just point them out so I can fix them. Enjoy!

Connor's smile was the most beautiful thing Evan had ever saw. It outshines every tree he had ever saw or heard of. He could look at it all day and not get bored. He only wished that it appeared more often, the rare times are sometimes when watching bootleg musicals or when Connor's as high as the Empire State Building (Though thankfully that happens less often nowadays). When he does see it on rare occasions it starts as the normal smug smirk wears, but with little time the sultry half-lids of his eyes evolve into wide shimmering eyes that dialated to the size of the moon. His lovely full lips tug at the corner until they're as wide as the horizon. His smile is pale and simple yet apear the brightest pink against his pale complexion. Yet no matter how insignificant Connor's smile is to others it can always light up Evans day, no matter how dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on my phone and is my first time using this so if the format is a bit off that's why. Sorry!


End file.
